Jennifer's Life
by JenandMila
Summary: A stupid slut. An emonerd blond. A hyper nerd. Two boys and a girl. Just a little love story that is stupid and funny. READ READ READ! Mila
1. Chapter 1

Mila-chan: Hello people. This is our first story! This is a stupid story that I start to just be tease Jennifer around a little and then it turned into a story. Hehe... This is going to be a totally random story so sorry. In this story I am emo but in real life i'm only part emo. -- No i don't cut. 

Disclaimer: Jennifer's Life is Jennifer's and my creation even though I started it. (lol Jennifer is not here right now). This is a stupid story that it about our stupid lifes. These are not our real names in the story and most of the things in the story are made up or over excidurated, but some things are true in the story. Don't flame over it because you think its stupid. Just stop reading it. Me and Jennifer (mostly Jennifer) are very bored people and have nothing else to do in our sad stupid little lifes.

There was a girl name Jennifer. She was not a very bright brunette. She loves Orange Range. She wants to marry a man named Yamato, but she can't marry him because she is only 15 years old. Jennifer is also a blond in discise. She is not emo. She is not a nerd. She is not a veggie. She is not a cupcake. She is a prep/slut/weirdo. She can't count to 50 with out messing up. She has a friend named Jessica. Jessica is bright and smart unlike Jennifer. Jessica also works in the office. Jennifer's best friends are Mila and Nicolet. Mila is a blond and somewhat smart. She is a emo/nerd (I know I took a test with Jennifer that is my nickname emonerd). Nicolet is a nerd. Nicolet's life is not so great, but she has great friends that are always there for her. Nicolet is also in love with Orange Range. Nicolet is smarter then both Jennifer and Mila. Jennifer also has a friend named Dililah. Dililah is the smartest one out of all Jennifer's friends. Dililah is also very over confedent. She thinks that she can do anything and that everything she says is right. She can also be a good friend too. Dililah and Mila are best friends. Jennifer does not like Dililah very much. Jennifer has a boyfriend named Jin. Jin is an F student and does illegal things like smoke at the age of 16. He is a bad boy (I like bad boys, but Jennifer got him first. If you haven't figured out who is writing the story its Mila). Jin has a tattoo that is around his arm and says Hitoshi( that is his last name). Jennifer and Jin have already shared there first kiss. She told me that it was at the school. She was trying to get to her locker but Jin wouldn't move. He said "Kiss me if you want to get to your locker babe.". Jennifer then said "Oh babe what kind of kiss do you want?". "The kind that ends dirty." Jin replied. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach his smooth perfect asian lips. He pulled her closely to his body. When their lips touched it was just a simple touch, but that did not satify so he picked her up and Jennifer wrapped her legs around his waist. The passionate kiss went to a all make out. After the whole make out scene(yes make out they will save there little happy time for another time). Jennifer ran to the libary in glee. When she got there she started to look for Jessica. Jessica was sitting in the around where the book shelves stood in the corner all by her lonesome self. When Jennifer got to Jessica and blurted "I KISSED JIN! AND IT WAS LIKE HEAVEN!" Jessica jumped when she heard Jennifer's booming voice. Jessica had her nose in a book like she always did. "What?" Jessica asked a little startled. "I kissed Jin on the lips and it led to a making out scene." Jennifer said in a more quilty. "SHHH!!" Said the whole libary. Everyone knows that the freshman Jennifer was a slut and a hot one. "So wait tell me how this all happened." Jessica told Jennifer while Jennifer was trying to make a place to sit on the floor next to Jessica. When Jennifer got comfortable and was sitting next to Jessica she told the whole story.  
"And that is how it ended." Jennifer finish her some what disgusting story. Jessica was in shock. She had the look of OO on her face for the rest of that day. About a hour later Jessica and Jennifer found Mila getting into her locker, which just so happens to be right next to Jennifers and Jessica. Mila was being her emo self that day. She didn't sleep well that night because she was reading fanfics that her cousin sent her. She didn't like them all to much but she read them anyway to be nice. "MILA-CHAN!!" Jennifer yelled across the hall startling the blond emo girl. "I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" "Stop yelling. What is it?" "Me and Jin kissed!" Jennifer sqwelled.  
"I don't want to know the rest." Mila replied before Jennifer could continued. Mila knew all to well that if Jennifer kissed Jin that it was going to be a very perverted kiss.

End of Chapter one!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well fine if you don't want to hear it fine." Jennifer said to Mila in a little bit of a mean tone in her voice.  
"Fine lets hear it if its going to make you this upset." Mila gave in so she wouldn't have to get Jennifers additude for the rest of the day.  
"YEA! Ok this is how it start" Jennifer started to explian to Mila. After Jennifer explained everything to Mila all Mila could do was just shake her head in disbelief.  
"You little slut." Mila said to Jennifer.  
"I know I am." Jennifer took it as a complement.  
At this Jessica sighed and walked of to go to work. Mila and Jennifer stayed in the hall a little longer and talked for a good 20 minutes before Mila had to go. They said their good byes and Mila left leaving Jennifer bored. Jennifer walked around and passed by the class her boyfriend was in. She tried to get his attention, but he didn't look over to her. She then gave up and kept walking. She was close to the exit of the building when she heard a man's voice "Where do you think your going? Fine if you don't want to hang out with me! Fine!" She turned around on her heels and ran over to Jin giving a big hug.  
"Jin!" Jennifer nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so excited about seeing him. "I missed you sooooo much"  
"Come on, it's only been about 60 minutes since we last saw each other"  
"It was a long painful 60 minutes not being with you. I was with Jessica and about 20 minutes with Mila." "Well I'm here now"  
"Yea skipping class. You are already failing that class. Go back to class"  
"Make up you mind. Do you want me here or not"  
"I do but class is more importent. Now go to Biology." At that she walked out the door and walked over to the office, were Jessica worked, to hang with Jessica while she worked on her homework or at least should have been. She was really checking out Randy who stood in the corner cleaning the window. "Hey there Randy, you going to the dance tomorrow night?" Jennifer said with a very promiscuously. " Ya I am but right now I don't have a date." Randy said kind of sad. "I am going with Jin. I can't wait!" Jennifer said with lust in her eyes. Just then Trista the other class slut walked into the room. "Randy how's it going? I have to ask you something, will you go to the dance with me?" "I guess I was hoping to go with someone else," giving a side was glace at Jennifer, " but ok I guess." " Great I can't wait to get everything ready!" Trista said in the most annoying voice. Trista left just as Randy looked as if he had made the worst decisition in his life. "Good greif she so annoying, she is such a slut!" "Oh Randy will you go to the dance with me?" Jennifer said mimicing Trista. "Why do you hate her so much?" Jessica asked. "She is so slutty all the time!" Jennifer whined. "That can't be the reason because we all know who is the most slutty one here." " I guess your right." Jennifer replied. " I know it is because she stole your cheating material didn't she." Jessica said in an all knowing voice. "Shh he is standing right there!" Jennifer whispered in more than a whispering voice. Randy looked up with a smile. "So am I that cheating material or is it that guy standing in the corner doing calucus?" Randy said with a smirk on his face. Jennifer looked over at the nerd with discuss. "EWWW THAT'S DISCUSTING!!!" Jennifer yelled a little too loud. Greg looked up and smiled and went back to being smart. "Oh look it's Mila!" Jessica said. Mila noticed that Jennifer was to busy flirting with Randy to notice her. " I forgot my backpack." Axel walked in and smiled. "I was wondering were I get my transfer papers so I can transfer to WSHS." Axel said nerviously. Mila looked up to check out where the voice came from. There in front of her stood the guy of her dreams. A gangster, bad boy, who was really cute. " Hey my name is Axel. I am from RELHS. I was wondering who could show me where my classes were." Axel looked right at Mila. "I guess I could show you on my way out to my car." Mila said slowly. "You two enjoy yourselves." Jennifer said with a giggle. Mila gave a evil sideways glance. "So Randy you want to run to Olive Garden, I was on my way over there for supper." Jennifer said hoping he would say yes. " Sure that would be cool but I have work, but I can skip." Randy said. "I would do anything for you!" he said under his breath. "What?" Jennifer asked. "Nothing!" Randy said quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer sat looking into Randy eyes that shone with candle light. "Thank you for inviting me to go to Olive Garden." Just then Trista, Eliza, Hayley, and Amy sat in the booth right now next to Randy and Jennifer. " Hey Randy what are you doing here with HER, come sit with us." Trista said in discust. "Um I want to sit over here though." Randy said in a very depressed tone. " I thought we were going out?" Trista said close to tears. " When did I say that?" Randy said confused. "Just an hour ago!" " No I said I would go to the dance with you." Randy said. "I like someone else." Randy said looking down at the table clothe. "Hey Randy, let's just go back to my dorm where some annoying girls such as lets say THEM!!!" Jennifer said quite pissed off that Trista and her friends interuped her date with Randy.

Jennifer and Randy walked up to Jennifers dorm room and talked the whole way there. When they got into her room they both sat on her bed.  
"This is a nice room. I'm guessing the side that has manga and crap on that side is Nicolet's side. "Yep. So Randy what do you want to do." Jennifer said with a hint of lust in her voice,"and tell me the truth"  
"Well" Randy started, "I want you no cloths, bed, if you get my drift." At that moment Nicolet barged in "JENNIFER I HEARD THAT RUMOR ABOUT YOU AND THAT GUY YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE HORRrrrrr...se." At that Nicolet closed the door and ran for dear life screaming the whole way. "That was a really loud scream." Randy said cover his ears. This just turned Jennifer on. Jennifer started to take off her shirt, but was interupted agian by the door opening.  
"Jen...never mind." Mila said while closing the door slowly.  
"Jennifer let me help you with taking off your shirt." Randy said in a very sexy voice.  
"Ewww." They heard Mila said from behide the door before they heard running foot steps. Randy started to undress Jennifer, but yet agian another person interupted by swinging the door open. "Jennifer did you get the bio..." Jessica said but slammed the door shut and ran off in disgust. "Oh well." Jennifer said before starting to kiss Randy. The door opened yet agian to disterupe the couple.  
"Hey Jennifer." Mila said while walking into the room and sat down on Nicolets bed.  
"Mila can I talk to you in the hall?" Jennifer said while getting a robe on. Jennifer lead Mila into the hall and closed the door behind Mila and locked it. Jennifer walked over to Randy. When she was standing over him she threw off her robe and tackled Randy. She slid her hand up his shirt and started to kiss him lustfully. Randy took off his shirt and pants only leaving his boxers on. Jennifer didn't like that so she took them off for him.  
The next day Jennifer woke up to loud poundings on her and Nicolets door.  
"JENNIFER OPEN THIS F DOOR NOW!!!!" Nicolet screamed at the top of her lungs. Jennifer was still half asleep. As Jennifer's site came back to her she saw Randy sleeping next to her with his arms around her in a hug. She roise slowly so she wouldn't wake him. She shook him and told him to get up. When he was up he got on his boxer and started to hop out the window when he relized that they were on the third floor. While Randy was hopping out the window was putting her robe on and opening the door.  
"DAMNIT JENNIFER I WAS SLEEPING IN THE F HALL ALL NIGHT LONG! sniff AND WHY THE HELL DOES THE ROOM SMELL LIKE SWEAT! WHY DOES IT ALSO SMELL LIKE SOME other liquids... no what I don't even want to know."Nicolet said while walking away in fear of what went on in their room. Jennifer sighed and closed the door. She got ready for a new day. Today was Saturday. She went down stairs, got something to eat, then headed out to her convertable. While she was walking to her convertable she saw Mila's old beat up car sitting in the parking lot. Jennifer had quistens in her head about why was Mila at school. She shooked these thoughts out of her head and went to the convertable to get her CD's out. As she was walking back she saw Axel walking the school grounds.  
"Hey Axel?!?! person!" Jennifer yelled out. Axel looked at her and waved. Jennifer walked up to him and started a little conversation with him. "So you are new right?" She asked "Yea. I just got here about two days ago." He replied.  
"What grade are you in"  
"Junoir. That Mila girl, is she emo"  
"Yep. Sorry if she scares you. When she was in 10 grade her life went down hill because of her fathers company. She was the richest one out of our group of friends now she is the poorest. 


	4. Chapter 4

" I don't understand. She acts like she has everything and doesn't need anything." Axel said very confused. "Ummm...that doesn't sound like Mila. She is always complaining to me and Jessica about what she wants!!!" Jennifer said with surprise. "You see, the other day me and Mila went to Taco Bell, and I was going to buy her some ummm... snaps fingers a couple of times twisty thingys, because she didn't have a lot of money on her but she said that she could pay for it." Axel explained his case. "It's true love..." Jennifer said under her breath. "What was that" Axel asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Jennifer said quickly. Right then Mila walks out of the office were she had to talk to the Principal. "Hey Axel. Hey Jen why are you talking to Axel?" Mila asked with suspion in her voice. "Oh no reason I just wanted to welcome him to the West Side Highschool. What school did you come from again?" Jennifer asked. "Robert E. Lee Highschool. Its a really tiny high school that is out in Austin, Texas." Axel said. "Well I have to go to meet Jin at the David's Bridal." Jennifer replied and hurried to leave. "WHAT!?!?!?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?!" Mila screamed. " We are going to get our clothes for the dance tonight." Jennifer said. "Ohhhhhh that makes sense. By the way I don't have someone to go with." Mila said sorta sad. " Hey we can go together if that is ok?" Axel said almost in a question. " Ok that would be fun. Hey wait up Jennifer we have to come get our clothes too." Mila yelled after Jen nifer.

As Jennifer stood in the dressing room to try on the most geourous dress at David's Bridal, Mila was having trouble finding the perfect black dress since there were a lot of them there. "FORGET IT I WILL JUST WEAR REALLY NICE JEANS TO THE DANCE!!! NO ONE WILL CARE ANYWAYS!!! F U DAVID'S BRIDAL!!!" Mila screamed at the top of her lungs. "SHHHHHH!!!" All the young brides to be said. "NO!!!!" Mila screamed. "I will go buy you some chocolate, some pads, and some nice sappy love movies and we can go to the dorm and sit in my room ok?" Axel said with real concern. " NOOOO!!!! I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!!!!" Mila started to cry. "Oh my gosh!!! She really is on her period. Here let me take you to the dorm and let you sit and eat chocolate all night." Axel said. "ok. Sniff Sniff lets go" Mila stops crying. Mila and Axel leave to see a very dumbfounded Jin. "It's going to be ok buddy." Axel said to Jin. "We'll see. " Jin said in a sarcastic voice.

Axel and Mila arrive at the dorm, and walk up to the dorm room. "Hey, I just happen to have a big white chocolate bar, and this little movie about boy meets girl and they live happily after ever." Axel said in concern. "Can we make out during it?" Mila asked. "Sure if that's what you want." Axel said. "Ohhhhh that sounds fun lets get started." Mila said as she starts laughing. "Is there something wrong with you? You have these weird emotions all the time?!?!?" Axel asked with concern. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME YOU FREAK!!!" Mila started to cry. Right then Axel's lips found his ways to Mila's. Then Axel said. "Of course there is nothing wrong with you that's why I want you to be my girlfriend." Axel said in all seriousness. Mila just nodded her head started to kiss Axel again. Jennifer burst in. "THAT IS SO CUTE!!! HERE LET ME SAY THAT AGAIN!!! THAT IS SO KAWAII!!! AXEL YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!!! Except for my two boyfriends but that for a different time." Jennifer screamed at Axel. "JEN!!! LEAVE!!!" Mila said evilly. "She's on her period isnt she." Jennifer asked Axel. "Ya you could say that." Axel said. "I'm leaving now, like I said the day we met you, you enjoy yourselves and use a condom ok? Remember 1 2 thrust." Jennifer said as Mila started to roll on the floor laughing. "What are you talking about? 1 2 thrust?" Axel questioned. That had both Jennifer and Mila rolling on the floor. Jennifer finally regained her calm state enough to explain. "When Nicolet and I were in 10th grade we both lost our virginity. We decided we wanted to lose it at the same time so we met in our dorm room and threw what you can call a 'party' and as we going to lose our virginity our boyfriends said 1 2 and me and Nicolet yelled THRUST!!!" Jennifer explain as she started to once again started to laugh. Jennifer was finally able to get up and leave the room.

Randy decided to show Jennifer that he really loved her for more than her outward appearance. So he bought her a ballon with a card in it and 12 long steamed orange lilies. "Wow she is going to love these. I can't wait to see her face." Randy said as he knocked on her dorm room door. "May be she will go to the dance with me tonight." Randy continuted to talk to himself. Jennifer came to the door with her dress for the dance on. Randy gasped because she looked so beautiful. Randy looked at Jennifer's eyes, they were all red. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "Jin Sob just called me and he has Sob food poisoning. I don't have anyone to go to the dance with." Jennifer said sobbing. Randy thought to himself that some miracle must have just happended. "Hey why don't I take you to the dance. I don't feel like taking Trista. Here go back and finish getting ready, I will come back at about 7 O'clock. "Ok thank you so much Randy you are the best boyfriend ever." Jennifer said after her sobs stopped. " Bye Bye Love Love!!!" Randy said. "That shall be our new way of saying good bye ok?" Randy said. 


End file.
